A Thousand Years
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For xmollymayx: Oneshot songfic to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Dolph Ziggler/OC, please review!


**Well, I'm back with a new oneshot songfic- this time, for xmollymayx! I know it's been a long time coming, Molly, but it's finally done! I used the song _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

A Thousand Years

Nicholas "Nick" Nemeth ran to the trainer's room as fast as he could. He had just finished watching his girlfriend of three years, Molly May, have her match against Victoria Crawford. Molly had gotten injured when Victoria accidentally hit her scissors kick on the smaller Diva's neck. Molly had remained on the ring mat, motionless, forcing medical personnel to escort her out of the ring. Nick had heard from other Divas and Superstars that she had been taken to the trainer's room to see whether or not she'd have to go to the hospital.

Truthfully, he and Molly hadn't been in good speaking terms lately. They had gotten into a fight a few days ago about whether Nick was cheating on her or not. He hadn't been cheating on her- nor would he ever- but he hadn't been able to convince her otherwise. He didn't know how he was going to get her to believe him. But that wasn't important at this particular moment- he needed to know if Molly was okay.

He finally made it to the trainer's room and knocked politely, even though he would have rather burst in. The doctor opened the door and silently ushered the Cleveland native into the small room. He saw Molly lying on the examination table, sleeping.

"Is she okay?" asked Nick nervously.

"She's fine," said the doctor. "She took quite a nasty hit, but nothing looks damaged. She just had the wind knocked out of her. She's been sleeping for a while, but she's conscious. I'll leave so you two can visit."

After the doctor left, Nick sat down and took her hand into his hand, but not before moving some of her long, brown hair away from her peaceful face.

"Molly… I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll talk anyways. I remember when we met in the gorilla after my match. You were so kind and caring when I had hurt my knee, even though I was whining a lot. I knew from that day on that you were the love of my life. These past three years have been incredible for me. I would die before I'd ever hurt you. I know you're probably still mad at me, but I just needed to get this off my chest. I love you, Molly May." He released her hand and placed it beside her before giving her a loving kiss on her baby pink lips. He was surprised when he felt her return the kiss. He broke away from her and looked at her face, when her eyes fluttered open.

"Nick," she breathed out happily.

"Hey," he greeted, "are you okay?"

"I'm great," she said as she sat up. Once she had sat up, Nick noticed that her green-and-gold eyes were filled with tears.

"Molly? What's wrong?" asked Nick, concern written on his face and oozing in his voice.

"I'm fine, babe… really. I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating on me. I was just insecure about myself. I didn't think I was good enough for someone like you. I knew how happy I made you… I just didn't realize _how_ happy. I love you, Nick." She leaned over and kissed his neck softly before looking into his eyes again and noticed her boyfriend's surprised expression.

"You heard me?" he asked in shock.

Molly nodded. "I heard everything. It felt like a dream… it was so unreal, yet so amazing."

Nick smiled, trying his hardest not to cry. He wasn't an emotional guy, but he couldn't help but feel touched by her words. He felt like the luckiest guy on Earth. He decided at that moment to make the move he'd wanted to make for a while. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box and got on one knee, causing Molly to tear up.

"Molly May… I love you so, so much. I've fallen so hard for you, and you've made me the happiest man ever. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and I can't help but thank God for bringing you into my life. I've felt as though I've waited a thousand years to meet someone as special as you. Will you marry me?" With that, he opened the small velvet box, revealing a beautiful gold band, princess cut engagement ring.

"Yes!" she said as tears flowed freely down her ivory cheeks. Nick slipped the ring onto the designated finger before they embraced and kissed.

"I love you, Molly May," said Nick between kisses.

"I love you, Nicholas Nemeth," returned Molly.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it- especially you, xmollymayx. :)**

**Please review, and please send in your requests if you have one!**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
